The invention relates generally to a treatment for diseases of the gut, and, more particularly, to the oral administration of specific antibodies for treatment of enteric disease.
Enteric diseases include bacterial and viral infections of the gastrointestinal tract, such as Salmonella, E. Coli, Clostridium difficile, Clostridium perfringens A, Clostridium perfringens C, Clostridium perfringens D, canine distemper, feline distemper, Rotavirus, and Parvovirus. These diseases can result in diarrhea and vomiting, which may in turn lead to loss of fluid, anorexia, and malabsorption of nutrients. Humans; livestock, such as cattle, horses, and swine; canines; and felines are all affected by enteric disease.
Traditional methods of treating enteric disease involve active immunization through vaccines or treatment of disease with antibiotics that are grown in a fermenter in a factory. In addition, enteric diseases have also been treated via the systemic administration of fluids and plasma, generally via intravenous administration.
For example, traditional treatments for Parvovirus, a viral disease that primarily affects canines, have included the systemic, intravenous administration of plasma immunized against E. Coli gram-negative bacteria. Drawbacks of this method include the frequent occurrence of anaphylactic reaction. In addition, such systemic administration of the plasma generally does not improve health for two to three days. Finally, the traditional method of treating Parvovirus requires a veterinarian to set a catheter and the treatment must be administered by the veterinarian.
It has long been understood that antibodies recognize and neutralize antigens such as bacteria and viruses. Antibodies are generally thought to be degraded in the gut where stomach acids and enzymes break down the proteins for nutrition. Research has shown, though, that antibodies do, in fact, survive the digestive tract. For example, it has been determined that almost half of bovine IgG in an oral dose of bovine immunoglobulin concentrate-Clostridium difficile can be retrieved intact from the distal small intestine in humans, and the surviving IgG retains its specific antigen binding activity. (Warny et al, Bovine Immunogloulin concentrate-Clostridium difficile retains C difficile toxin neutralizing activity after passage through the human stomach and small intestine. Gut 1999; 44:212-217 (February)). Thus, specific antibodies may be used for the treatment of specific enteric diseases, as well as many kinds of local infections which could be treated with topical treatment with antibodies.